


A Demon's Lotus

by Egyptian_Glassheart



Series: The Wolf's Lair [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Experiment, F/M, Other, Steiner isn't blown up by an RPG, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egyptian_Glassheart/pseuds/Egyptian_Glassheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her large, warm, brown eyes were saucers. Was it possible that fear made her even more beautiful? Time slowed while their eyes were locked. He could feel fear beginning to creep into his features and swiftly neutralised them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon's Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> Kala physically visits Wolfgang in Germany and witnesses his true nature. 
> 
> Alternative ending to Season 1, however the excessive violence remains.

_Why did she come? Why did she come_ here?

This was not a drill.

He would never blame her- his heart swelled at her goodness.  

Her large, warm, brown eyes were saucers. Was it possible that fear made her even more beautiful? Time slowed while their eyes were locked. He could feel fear beginning to creep into his features and swiftly neutralised them.

Give nothing away.

His fists trembled with rage and the desire to take her in his arms and ensure all was alright.

More to the point: he wanted to free her.

She was in this situation _because of him_. It was his fault.

This was why he never extended beyond one-night stands. He knew that if he let anyone in, they would end up hurt. Kala pervaded his staunch fortifications with her perfume of innocence and compassion. He never really stood a chance, did he?

It wasn't just her though. Felix didn't need to break down Wolfgang's walls because he already knew and understood him- didn't stop him getting hospitalised though. Maybe this was a lesson to Wolfgang that he didn't even deserve people that loved him.

Especially not the light standing before him. A Demon's Lotus. He really shouldn't canonise (the irony of him using religious language) her like this or paint her as his salvation; she deserved better in the formation of her identity. She was a smart, accomplished young woman with the world at her feet. She was so much better than he could ever hope, not a trophy or prize or any other object belonging to him or serving him. She was Kala.

'Where are the Mumbai diamonds?'

Kala's eyes turned back to him questioningly, substituting her lack of speaking ability in the silence. Wolfgang swallowed.

He had to answer since a lot was at stake.

'They are in my ownership.'

'How did you crack the safe?'

Sergei Bogdanow was a strange mix of fury and smug. Wolfgang shrugged his shoulders.

'I just did.'

Sergei's lock on Kala closed in, sparking worry in her. Wolfgang fought not to appear bothered.

'You knew Steiner was working that safe. You knew it was for him- I told you and that friend of yours to stay away, yet you disobeyed your uncle.'

Wolfgang caught Steiner's sneer. They glowered at each other.

'You took something of ours, so now we have something of yours.'

Sergei whipped out a knife and hovered it threateningly over Kala's neck, earning a whimper from her and a struggle to pull out of his hold. 

Will offered to assist but Wolfgang blocked him out. This situation was far too precarious for sensate intervention.

Wolfgang had to play this cool.

'You're misguided if you think I have any connection with this woman.'

There it was: the flicker of hurt in her doe eyes. He wished more than anything for her to catch on to his plan; fear overrode her intellect.

'Really?' Sergei said with thick scepticism. 'So if I do this-'

He pressed the knife down into her skin. Her eyes bulged. Wolfgang wanted nothing more than to wrest her away from him.

'-you won't care? You won't care if I spill this young lady's blood?'

Shit. _Shit_.

'Obviously I wouldn't be happy that an innocent has died,' Wolfgang replied eventually. 'But I won't cry about it.'

A smirk teased Sergei's lips.

He nicked Kala's neck; Wolfgang lurched forwards. He watched the thin line of blood trickle down.

'I think that you're lying again,' Sergei said with relish.

Never had the desire to hurt his uncle had been so strong.

'Fine: here they are.'

Wolfgang produced the black velvet draw-string bag from his inner jacket pocket and tossed it to Sergei. Sergei caught it with one hand and tossed Kala aside, but before she could move over to Wolfgang he ordered her to be rooted to her spot.

Kala eyed the diamonds as they were rolled around on Sergei's hand. She met Wolfgang's eyes and verbalised her disbelief that he could do such a thing. Mumbai diamonds. She didn't know how they made it to Germany but she had a feeling it was through theft; and now it was revealed that Wolfgang was complicit.

'What other lies have you been hiding?' Sergei asked after finishing his inspection.

When Wolfgang remained tight-lipped, Sergei grabbed Kala and shoved her into the possession of Steiner who touched her greedily. Running his dirty, evil hands over her in open provocation. Wolfgang's fists curled in attempt to restrain himself from literally destroying his cousin with his own hands. Steiner's eyes sparkled deviously.

'We had no idea of Wolfgang's true taste in women,' he commented as he eyed her like an object. 'What are you, Indian?'

She ignored him. 

Kala. The more he and his cronies violated her, the more indignant she grew. She had Wolfgang worrying if she might channel Sun and fight them despite their guns.    

There was a flare of fury when Steiner collected her curls in his hand and crunched them.

'Alright,' Wolfgang began. 'You want to hear the truth? I know the reason your brother - my father-  died. I'll only tell you if you leave her alone. Release her.'

Sergei eyed him suspiciously. Only after Wolfgang had bored his eyes into his, revealing an unmoving resolve, did Sergei reluctantly nod his permission for Kala to be released.

Steiner tutted and looked at his father with disappointment.

When Kala hovered between them uncertainly, Wolfgang motioned her to join his side. She was hesitant, regarding him with the same fear and distrust as the thuggish men surrounding them and it cut him.

It was only when she was safely by his side did he reveal the truth.

'I killed my Father.'

There was a stunned silence. Kala was still.

'Why, Wolfgang?' Sergei rasped. 'We're family. You don't do that to family.'

Wolfgang scoffed audibly. 'What kind of family sits back and lets one member abuse and torture a child? You knew _exactly_ what was going on and you did NOTHING.'

Sergei swallowed.

'I told you I wanted to avenge his murder.'  

Where was Felix when he needed him? Rhetorical question but that wasn't the point.

There was only one thing to do that instinct was screaming.

Wolfgang shoved Kala towards the stairs. He snatched the knife out of Sergei's hand and slashed his throat. He then used Sergei's body as a shield against the gunfire, dragging him towards the stairs and searching for Sergei's gun. When he located it, Wolfgang aimed and fired his gun manically to force them to duck or retreat.

He scrambled up the stairs behind Kala who had been cowering from the shower of bullets. Wolfgang remained low as they ran along the banister of the upstairs corridor. First he raised his gun just above the banister's railing to shoot at them; they ceased firing to avoid him and that was when he braved standing up and aiming at them properly.

He eradicated all of the goons, leaving Steiner till last. Time stood still when they faced each other. Steiner's eyes went from his father's corpse and the cousin he despised. Wolfgang didn't care: Steiner sealed his fate when he gunned down his adoptive brother. Wolfgang intended nothing less than a grisly end for him.

First the shins were shot.

Then the upper thighs.

Wolfgang paused while Steiner collapsed and writhed.

Then he shot Steiner in the crotch. An already agonised Steiner vocalised the feeling of having his genitals burst from gunshots. Wolfgang really stalled, relishing the suffering he had caused Steiner. Kala was the furthest thought in his mind right now.

He felt the satisfactory feeling of revenge surge in his veins. A feeling of power washed over him. The thrill of it all; being superior to them all.

Steiner rolled in a pool of his own blood.

A shot in his collarbone to shatter it.

Wolfgang smirked and Steiner snarled.

Steiner's brains spurted out.      

Wolfgang surveyed the destruction below him to store it in his memory. At least Felix and Kala were safe.

She flinched when his fingers made contact with her arm; he could feel her trembling slightly. He was used to it all, being the world he grew up in, but Kala had grown up in a loving and safe environment.

He kept on guard throughout their creeping upstairs while they searched for another staircase to lead them downstairs to another exit.  Wolfgang dealt with any remaining men, holding onto Kala in the process.

They emerged from the Bogdanow stronghold relatively unscathed. Taking her by the hand, they scurried along the front drive and crossed the gate where Wolfgang's car was waiting.

They drove in silence. On occasion, he would glance at her to gauge her condition. He wanted to reach out and rest a reassuring hand on her knee but somehow felt a wall of thorns growing up between them.

Before he dropped her off at a hotel that he would pay for, Wolfgang parked the car. Kala's hand went up to grip her necklaces.

'Kala.'

She turned to him with glassy eyes.

'I'm sorry you had to be subjected to that by my family. I'm sorry that, because of me, you were put in that position.'

He reached out a thumb to brush her cheek.  

'They hurt Felix and they could've hurt you. I don't know what I would have done if they killed you . . .'

He trailed off with a pained expression. Then he hardened his face.

'That's why you have to marry Rajan. My Father was a Monster, my Uncle was a Monster. I am one, too. You have to leave and never come back.'

Numbed by her experience, Kala was subdued into not producing the many thoughts spinning in her mind. Tears began to slide down her cheeks causing his heart to ache; his hardened expression threatened to break.

He had given himself to his inner demon. A demon didn't deserve to love a lotus.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I didn't make Kala too damsel-in-distressy. I've read some comments/criticisms that she's too weak, but I think she has a different kind of strength. I do like how she has some quiet sass in facing the terrifying Bogdanow cronies, especially how she ignores Steiner XD . 
> 
> The man just asks for someone to kick his ass. ¬_¬


End file.
